21 czerwca 1992
TVP 1 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Rolnictwo na świecie: Od gospodarstwa do gospodarstwa 8.15 Dylematy - społeczno-ekonomiczne problemy wsi 8.35 Notowania 9.00 Teleranek - program dla dzieci 9.55 Język angielski dla dzieci 10.00 "Rasmus wyrusza w świat" (ost.) -serial prod. szwedzkiej 10.30 Kartki z podróży - "Londyn" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 11.20 Telewizyjny Koncert Życzeń 11.50 Morze - magazyn 12.20 Tydzień 13.00 Tęczowy Music Box 13.45 Raport 14.05 W starym kinie; "Panienka z poste restante" - film fab. prod. polskiej (1935) 15.35 Pieprz i wanilia: W krainach zielonego smoka i śpiewających syren - Wyspa wanilii 16.15 Rhytmick - magazyn rozrywkowy 16.55 Klub Samotnych Serc 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 7 dni - Świat - przegląd wydarzeń międzynarodowych 18.05 "Domek na prerii" (2)- serial prod. USA 19.00 Wieczorynka: Walt Disney przedstawia "Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Studio Sport: Mistrzostwa Europy w piłce nożnej - 1/2 Finału 22.10 Europejski Miesiąc Kultury (Witkacy, El Greco, Goya) 22.45 Opole'92 - Koncert Wytwórni Fonograficznych (transmisja) 0.45 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.30 Przegląd tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 8.00 Film dla niesłyszących "Domek na prerii" - serial prod. USA 8.50 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 8.55 Powitanie 9.10 Wdzięk szkoły wdzięku 9.30 Programy lokalne 10.30 "Ulica Sezamkowa" 11.30 Róbta co chceta - rockowe spotkania czyli jazda bez trzymanki 11.50 Animals - mag. 12.30 Animals show (4) 12.40 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: "Żyjąca planeta" (1) "Kształtowanie się ziemi" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 13.35 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 Klub Yuppies? - program dla młodzieży 14.25 Sport 15.10 Wydarzenie tygodnia - program publicystyczny 15.35 Kino Familijne: "Niezwykła podróż" (2) - serial prod. USA 16.15 Program dnia 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Bogusław Kaczyński zaprasza dzieci Leo Delibes "Cappelia" 18.10 Bliżej świata 19.00 Koncert Targowy Orkiestry Agnieszki Duczmal 20.00 "Modliszki" (1) - film fab. prod. angielskiej (1982) 21.00 Panorama 21.30 "Wybrani" - film fab. prod. USA (1981) 23.15 Z cyklu: Najważniejsze dialogi świata Thomas Mann: Czarodziejska góra 23.45 Ad vocem (2) - program prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 Hour of Power — progr. religijny 8.00 Fun Factory — progr. dla najmłodszych (kreskówki) 12.30 World Tomorrow — progr. religijny 13.00 Lost in Space — serial przg. s-f 14.00 Chopper Squad — serial przyg. 15.00 Hart to Hart — serial krym. 16.00 Eight is Enough — serial komed. 17.00 Hotel — serial obycz. 18.00 Wolna amerykanka 19.00 Growing Pains — serial komed. 19.30 The Simpsons — serial rys. USA 20.00 21 Jump Street — serial krym. 21.00 Korzenie — miniserial USA (cz. 4) 24.00 Falcon Crest — serial obycz. 1.00 Entertainment Tonight — mag. ze świata filmu i rozrywki 2.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 1.00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata, rajd Akropolu 2.00 Wyścigi samochodów turystycznych, Mistrzostw Świata, finał skandynawski 4.00 Boks, Top Rank 5.30 Boks, międzynarodowe nocne walki w Kolonii, Niemcy 6.30 Zawodowy boks 8.30 Mecz lekkoatletyczny w Edynburgu, Wielka Brytania-Kenia 10.00 Wyścigi samochodowe „24 godziny w Le Mans” 12.00 Golf, Otwarte Mistrzostwa USA 14.00 Wyścigi samochodowe „24 godziny w Le Mans” 16.30 Hitbiking, kolarstwo górskie 17.00 Europejski rajd przełajowy 19.00 Revs — brytyjski magazyn sportówmotorowych 19.30 Lekkoatletyczne zawody w Niemczech — kwalifikacje do Olimpiady w Barcelonie 21.00 Żużel, ćwierćfinały Indywidualnych Mistrzostw Świata MTV 8.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 11.30 MTV‘s Braun European Top 20 — przeboje europejskie 13.30 XPO — nowości teledyskowe, płytowe 14.00 The Big Picture — nowości srebrnego ekranu 14.30 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 18.00 The Pulse with Swatch — w świecie mody, projektanci, wzory, kolekcje 18.30 Week in rock — tyg. przegląd infor. muz. ze świata 19.00 MTV's US Top 20 Video Countdown — przeboje zza Atlantyku 21.00 120 Minutes — wywiady, koncerty na żywo, ciekawostki muzyczne 23.00 Headbanger's Ball — muzyka metalowa i hardrockowa 2.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer RTL Plus 6.00 Li-La-Launeland — seriale aninm. dla dzieci 8.00 Progr. rozrywkowy 8.30 Super Mario Brothers — serial USA 9.15 Samurai OPizzaCats — serial anim. 9.40 Brontosaurus — czechosł., film dla dzieci 11.05 Sztuka i przesłanie 11.10 Mistrzostwa Świata w tańcach standardowych — relacja z Singapuru 12.00 Wujek Buck — serial USA 12.30 Major Dad — serial USA 13.00 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą — serial USA 13.30 Rodzina Munsterów — serial USA 14.00 Ultraman — serial USA 14.20 Raport policyjny — serial USA 14.45 Harry i Handersonowie — serial USA 15.15 Fantastyczne historie — serial USA 15.15 Sur un arbre perche (Zawieszeni na drzewie) franc.-wł. komedia 1970 17.45 Ordynator dr Westphall — serial USA 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Dzień jak żaden inny — quiz podróżniczy 20.15 Showmaster — teleshow Wernera Sehulze-Erdela 21.45 Spiegel TV — magazyn informacyjny 22.30 Prime Time — wydanie wieczorne 22.50 Playboy Late Night — mag. erot. 23.20 Godzina miłości — mag. film „Playboya” 23.55 Kanał 4 0.45 9 1/2 Weeks (Dziewięć i pół tygodnia) film fab. USA, 1985 2.45 One Spy Too Many (O jednego szpiega za dużo) — film szpiegowski USA, 1965 4.20 Kapitan Power i Żołnierze Przyszłości — serial s-f 4.45 Po godzinach — magazyn z Ameryki 5.15 Elf 88 Sat 1 6.00 Star Trek — serial 6.50 Quär Beet — progr. dla dzieci (seriale) 11.00 Mordnacht in Manhattan — film fab. 12.40 Nowości filmowe 12.55 So gesehen — progr. publicystyczny 13.05 Bield gesund 13.35 Mnnerwirtschaft — serial famil. USA 14.05 Star Trek — serial 15.05 Frankensteins. Monster Jagen Godzillas Soh — japoński film fab. 16.30 Telewette — wyścig tygodnia 17.10 Escape to Burma — film fab. USA 18.45 Wiadomości 18.50 Sportclub 19.20 Glücksrad — gra 20.05 Prognoza pogody 20.15 Rock Hudson — film fab. 21.55 Wiadomości 22.00 Talk in Turm — talk show 23.30 EM-Fussball magazin — Mistrzostwa Europy w piłce nożnej 23.40 Stacheldraht ünd Fersengeld — serial komed.